


The "Iconic" Hits

by ramenator



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Dancing, F/F, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Sapphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 20:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19027396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramenator/pseuds/ramenator
Summary: Jessie has a crush on Bo, for sure. So what better way to admit it than dancing with her?





	The "Iconic" Hits

  
  


 The room was very lively near dawn. With the house to themselves, the toys pulled out some of Andy’s parent’s old Christmas lights and strung them around the bedroom, beginning to laugh and run around freely. It wasn’t something that could always be done, for sure, as Andy was frequently at home, studying for his junior year in highschool. However, the family had decided to go all out on running errands today, giving the toys of Andy’s room plenty of time for a party.

 

 Not far away from the foot of the bed, Bullseye found a radio, pulling it out to Jessie’s command. She eyed it carefully, as if questioning it, and then kicked the radio on. Static roared for a moment, before a very recognizable beat played boldly.

 

 Everyone grinned, shuffling across the room as if routine, finding partners as the lyrics began to play.

 

__ _ Clock strikes upon the hour _

_ And the sun begins to fade… _

 

__ Spinning around, Jessie admired the energy of the room for a moment. She saw all the toys bouncing around, teasingly scoffing at some of their moves. (If you could even call it that.) The Potato Heads were dancing the best they could. Etch kept erasing his drawings as he shook around, and Rex and Hamm kind of swayed, with Rex panicking as he watched the others.

 

 Looking across the room, for a moment, Jessie saw Bo dancing with Woody. They both rocked back and forth, but obviously they were flustered, Woody frowning some and eyeing Buzz, who joined Hamm and Rex to bounce around with them. Jessie stayed, watching for a moment, wondering.

 

_...Still enough time to figure out _

_ How to chase my blues away. _

 

__ Bullseye must have noticed her staring, as he headbutted her back, pushing her towards the crowd, but particularly Woody and Bo. He huffed.

 

 “-Bullseye!” Jessie scolded, whipping around. But Bullseye smiled, motioning towards Bo Peep. 

 

 Jessie looked back again, seeing the red and green lights bring a glow to her porcelain skin. Bo was holding her cane to her side, leaning on it some and looking around at the other toys. Worrying she might catch her staring, Jessie looked back to Bullseye.

 

 “Do you think… I really have a shot?”

 Bullseye nodded enthusiastically, and in return, Jessie puffed her chest with pride. “Okay! I’m gonna do it!”

 

_  I've done alright up to now. _

 

 Jessie, still uneasy, stepped over to Bo’s direction. She tried her best to refrain from touching her braid.

 

_  It's the light of day that shows me how _

_ And when the night falls, loneliness calls… _

 

__ “May I have this dance?” Jessie stepped in front of Woody and Bo, and they all stood still for a moment. Bo smiled softly, and Woody blinked, taking a glance at Bo, and then Buzz. “Ms. Peep, of course.”

 

 Woody chuckled a little loudly, then bowing to the two girls. “Of course! Have fun.”

 

 Before he could walk away, however, Jessie yanked his bad arm. Woody took it by surprise, giving an odd look to Jessie, who chuckled, nudging him to look over at Buzz. Before letting him go, she hit his back. “Go get em’!” However, even in his enthusiasm, Jessie couldn’t help to notice how flustered Woody was.

 

 “So,” She returned her attention to Bo, who was still smiling. “Shall we start?” Jessie spoke boldly, holding out her hand.

 

 In an instant, Bo Peep took it, being pulled to her. “I would want nothing else.”

 

 Jessie thought a lot about those words.

 

_  Oh, I wanna dance with somebody, _

 

 To the beat, Jessie began to twist her hips, hinting at Bo to follow. She did, her smile turning a little goofier the more she got into it. Then, Bo let out the sweetest, biggest laugh Jessie had ever heard from her. It sounded like a lovely bell.

 

_  I wanna feel the heat with somebody! _

 

 Slowly, as not to lose track with Bo, Jessie walked in closer to her. Bo must have been somewhat confused, since she began to walk back when she came forward. WIth the last sliver of courage she had, Jessie carefully slid her hand to Bo’s waist, guiding her closer to herself.

 

_ Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody! _

 Jessie glanced away for a moment, completely flustered now. At the side of the room, she could see Woody and Buzz had begun to dance as well, (As horrible as it as they were,) but they were certainly enthusiastic. She smiled, a little calmer, then glanced back to Bo.

 

 Their eyes had met, and they were glued to each other. Bo’s lovely blue eyes were fiercely beautiful, she couldn’t deny it. Her face shined under the lights, and her face was almost that of awe. She could see the heat on her face, and how it was a lovely shade of pink.

 

 The two of them leaned in closer.

 

_  With somebody who loves me... _

**Author's Note:**

> im gay lol ;;)))
> 
> i love them so much whoops,


End file.
